


After Hours

by Yehet_Hoe



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, This seems like something that would happen in a porno lmao, bottom male reader, secretary male reader, some sadism and masochism, top lee gikwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehet_Hoe/pseuds/Yehet_Hoe
Summary: You're typical Boss X Secretary, where Y/n is a rude lil shit and Gikwang puts him in his place





	After Hours

Gikwang circles his secretary, watching how he fidgets and his face reddens from his intense gaze. After a few moments he stops in front of the shorter male and places a hand on his cheek.

"We really have to work on this attitude problem of yours," he says as his thumb strokes his cheek.

(Y/n) stays silent, unsure of what to do or how to respond, and that was a first for him.

Gikwang moves to tug on the secretary's tie, forcing him to come closer, "Is there anything you have to say for yourself?" He asks.

(Y/n) has to bite his tongue because he knows he'll respond rudely, so he stays silent but keeps eye contact with a defiant expression on his face.

Gikwang hums and roughly pulls off (Y/n)'s tie.

He spins him around while (Y/n) gasps at his roughness and his eyes widen when his hands are tied behind his back.

He turns him back to face him and (Y/n) opens his mouth, shocked. "What are you-"

"On your knees," Gikwang orders and (Y/n) scoffs.

"If you think I'd get on my knees for-"

 _"Now, (Y/n)."_ He says and (Y/n) couldn't help the shock of arousal that runs south.

Hesitantly, he sinks to his knees and bites his lip, trying to not get hard by the fact that he was actually kneeling in front of his very attractive boss.

"Tell me (Y/n)," Gikwang says while walking around him, scrutinizing him, "Why must you see it fit to embarrass me? Especially in front of my board of directors?"

(Y/n) didn't like this at all, being spoken down upon, being spoken to as if he were a child.

"Cause rich, pretty boys, like you, deserve to be shoved into the real world every once and a while," he bites back, glaring up at the other while twisting his wrists.

Gikwang stays put in front of his brunette secretary and stares down at him for a second before titling the shorter's chin up to look at him.

(Y/n) unconsciously licks his lips and fails to notice how Gikwang's eyes stay fixated on them.

"You need to learn how to show respect to persons in higher authority than you," Gikwang says stepping away from the other.

"I only show respect to those who deserve it," he answers.

Gikwang steps back and sits on the black leather couch in front of (Y/n) and the brunette has to force himself not to look at his boss' crotch.

"You have such a pretty face to have such an ugly attitude," Gikwang says to himself but loud enough for (Y/n) to hear him, and the pink blush on his cheeks was a clear indication that he did.

"Maybe we can fix that," his tone causing a shiver to run down (Y/n)'s spine.

(Y/n) bites his lip and looks down at the white carpet beneath him, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"(Y/n)." Gikwang calls in a sweet voice, catching the secretary's attention.

He looks up hesitantly at him and his breath stutters when he feels pressure on his clothed member.

 _"Ah-"_ his own gasp cuts him off and he clamps his mouth shut as Gikwang keeps his foot resting on (Y/n)'s crotch, drawing small circles in a steady rhythm.

"Hmm-" (Y/n) groans

"Let's start with you addressing me properly. You will not call me by my first name, we are not friends. Am I clear?" he asks, leaning back into the chair, looking like some king.

"Yes," (Y/n) pauses for a second before swallowing, "Y-yes Mr Lee."

He mentally curses himself for his stuttering, making him sound so small, and looks anywhere but his boss' eyes.

He bites his lip when Gikwang applies just a little more pressure and it has (Y/n) closing his eyes and moaning softly.

"All the time you were so defiant, keeping eye contact. What's different now?" he asks and there's a teasing tone in his voice. "You look at me when you speak to me, understand?"

"Yes Mr Lee," (Y/n) whispers while looking up at him, trying his best to drown out the whine that was building up in the back of his throat.

The circling motions of Gikwang's foot become more firm and (Y/n) lets an airy moan slip out. His breath hitches and he bucks up into the feeling on accident, his body not co-operating with his mind.

"Fuck." he curses under his breath but Gikwang heard it and stops his actions, pulling a whine from (Y/n).

"Good boys shouldn't curse," he says, slightly smirking. (Y/n) ignores him and can't help but fidget, wanting the pleasure to return.

"J-just...keep touching me." he says, looking down and he can feel his face burning up.

"Manners?" Gikwang questions, an eyebrow raised.

"Please." he whispers almost inaudibly and Gikwang heard it, but he enjoyed teasing him.

"I didn't hear you, and what did I say about eye contact?"

(Y/n) wills himself to look up and licks his lips as Gikwang's deep brown eyes stare down at him.

"Please...please touch me again, Sir." he says.

"See? That wasn't so bad," he smiles and (Y/n) scowls at him.

The glare on his face softens when Gikwang resumed his actions, a smirk tugs at his mouth when the brunette moans loudly.

"What do you say (Y/n)?" Gikwang asks and applies more pressure.

"Hmm...Th-thank you, Sir." He moans and his hips buck up.

"Keep still," Gikwang says and reaches forward to lift (Y/n)'s chin. "Look at me, baby."

(Y/n) keens at the name and bites his lip to quiet his moans.

"Wanna hear you." Gikwang's thumb brushes against (Y/n)'s bottom lip and he had no control over the loud moan that leaves his mouth.

The colours of the sunset cast an ethereal glow on (Y/n)'s face making him look beautiful and his breathy moans continue to fill the large office. Gikwang studies the brunette's face laced with pleasure and listens to his delicate moans, and he feels himself growing hard.

"S-sir, please." (Y/n) stutters out, "I need- _ah_...please-"

"What are you asking for? Use your words." He says with a slightly annoyed tone but he was actually loving how the brunette could barely string words together.

"Please, fuck me sir." (Y/n) mumbles almost incoherently, his hips rocking back and forth in a slow rhythm and he can feel his release building up.

"Speak up, baby. I can't hear you." Gikwang says teasingly.

"Ah fuck- _ngh_." (Y/n) breaks off into a sob and he moans loudly when his orgasm hits over him. His cum forming a faint wet patch on his pants and his underwear felt sticky and messy.

"Did I say you could cum?" Gikwang asks and (Y/n) shudders at his tone.

"N-no sir, I-"

"Then why did you?" He pulls (Y/n) up to stand, whose legs were still shaky. "You needed to cum that badly huh?"

(Y/n) nods, his face a pretty pink and Gikwang loves the sight, "What did I say about using your words?"

"Y-Yes, I need-needed to cum. I'm-I'm sorry, sir." He stutters and even though he just came he still wanted his boss to bend him over and fuck him, "Please sir, I'm sorry."

Gikwang clicks his tongue and gives the trembling male a once over, "Go sit on my desk."

(Y/n) hesitantly turns around and does what he's told. He flicks off his shoes and sits on the edge of the the black desk and fidgets slightly, his wrists were beginning to feel sore.

Gikwang pushes (Y/n)'s thighs apart and stands between them. He looks down at the brunette and there's a hit of a smirk tugging at his lips.

(Y/n) bites his lips when he feels the hardness of Gikwang's cock against his and he wants nothing more than the skin to skin contact.

He tilts his hips up when Gikwang's hands slide down to his ass, grinding into him and (Y/n) lets out a breathy moan.

"Please fuck me, sir. I-I'll be good, I promise." (Y/n) moans and his back arches, pleasure shooting up his spine.

"I find that very hard to believe." Gikwang smirks.

"Please," he whines and lets another moan slip.

Gikwang's fingers slip past the waistband of the brunette's pants and he pulls them down along with his underwear in one swift motion.

(Y/n) whines at the cold air that hits his cock and he feels goosebumps rise all over his skin.

Gikwang chuckles at the brunette's whining and begins to unbuckle his belt. (Y/n) watches with dark eyes as he unbuttons his pants and pulls his hard member out.

He has to stop himself from moaning at the sight and he spreads his legs wider eagerly.

"Don't be a slut," Gikwang says when he sees the brunette. He grabs a bottle of lube from his draw and (Y/n) wanted him so badly that he didn't even care why it was there.

(Y/n) grinds up into nothing as he watches Gikwang open the bottle and rub some onto himself. (Y/n) whines in the back of his throat because he wanted to touch him, but he stays put.

"Turn around." Gikwang orders and (Y/n) does just that, having a bit of trouble with his bound hands. He faces the desk and feels Gikwang's hand on his upper back, pushing him down.

The side of (Y/n)'s face was pressed to the cold desk and his breath hitches when he feels Gikwang's cock prod at his entrance.

"W-wait, you're not going to prep me?" He asks in a panic.

"No, boy's who cum without permission get punished." Gikwang says and pushes in.

"It's gonna hurt-ah!" Tears sting (Y/n)'s eyes and he bites his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Even with the lube the stretch still burned and the tears begin to fall freely, but he didn't tell him to stop.

" _Hngh _-sir, ah!" He winces when he bottoms out and he screws his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his nose.__

__Gikwang combs a hand through (Y/n)'s hair in a soothing matter as he rolls his hips._ _

__"M-more," (Y/n) chokes out even though it still hurt, the pain only made him harder._ _

__Gikwang doesn't change but he does pull his hand away from (Y/n)'s hair to rest on his hip and (Y/n) whines, earning him a harsh slap._ _

___"Please! _M-more sir." He says and pushes back onto him.__ _ _

____"Good boy," Gikwang praises and pulls out to thrust back in, making (Y/n) let out a startled sound._ _ _ _

____His pace was shallow and slow and (Y/n) wriggles his hips impatiently, "Go f-faster."_ _ _ _

____"This is a punishment-" (Y/n)'s whine cuts him off and Gikwang stops moving all together causing (Y/n) to shout out a sorry._ _ _ _

____"This is a punishment baby, you're not supposed to enjoy it."_ _ _ _

____" 'm sorry," he apologizes again as Gikwang continues with the slow pace but goes a little deeper this time._ _ _ _

____"Please, I'll be good. I-"_ _ _ _

____"I already heard that one, baby." Gikwang chuckles and angles his hip a little differently pulling a strangled cry from (Y/n)'s mouth._ _ _ _

____"Ah fuck!" He moans when the head of Gikwang's cock is digging into his prostate and he's grinding into him._ _ _ _

____"And we're back to cursing." Gikwang says and delivers a hard slap on (Y/n)'s right cheek._ _ _ _

____"Count." He orders bluntly and (Y/n) opens his mouth to question what he meant but a scream falls past his lips instead when Gikwang hits him again._ _ _ _

____"O-one," he stutters and he gasps when Gikwang rolls his hips, continuously rubbing against his prostate._ _ _ _

____He slaps him again, harder this time causing (Y/n) to tense up around him and Gikwang groans lowly, "Don't do that."_ _ _ _

____"Three," (Y/n) tries to relax but each slap was getting harder and harder and the constant stimulation against his prostate had him sobbing._ _ _ _

____"S-sir, I'm sorry! I won't curse, I'll-I'll stop cursing, _please! _" He cries when he reaches sixteen and he could feel his stomach tightening, he was going to cum from getting spanked.___ _ _ _

______"You gonna cum?" He teases and pulls away slightly only to snap his hips forward, "You gonna cum from me spanking you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______(Y/n) nods, his eyes screwed shut and his tears making a small puddle on the desk. Gikwang slaps him again and (Y/n) moans desperately, "Y-yes! I'm gonna cum, please let me c-cum, sir."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Only sluts enjoy their punishments. Are you a slut, (Y/n)?" He asks and thrusts in again making (Y/n) whimper._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, I-I'm, ah! I'm a slut." He moans and rolls his hips, his cock rubbing against the hard surface of the desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine then," Gikwang clicks his tongue, "I'll treat you like one."_ _ _ _ _ _

______(Y/n)'s eyes widen and he gasps when fingers lace into his hair and yanks him back, forcing his back to arch. He screams when Gikwang pulls almost all the way out and then slams back in._ _ _ _ _ _

______He thrusts into him at a brutal pace and (Y/n) couldn't do anything but take it. Tears brim his eyes again as Gikwang continues to nail his oversensitive prostate, the tight feeling in his stomach starting to burn and his moans get louder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Please," he whines and he feels Gikwang's lips press to his pulse. His breath hitches and his eye flutter close at the sweet gesture._ _ _ _ _ _

______He begins to leave open mouthed kisses along his neck, "You just wanted some attention huh?" He asks, his lips grazing (Y/n)'s ear. "That's why you act out?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______(Y/n) whimpers in the back of his throat and tries to control his moans, he was pretty sure he sounded like something from a porn vid._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're just an attention whore, aren't you?" Gikwang teases and goes to create a bruise on the brunette's sweet spot making him moan louder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes," he says softly and his voice cracks, "Hm, 'm gonna cum. Ca-can I cum please? _Please-ngh _."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Please," _he sobs as his head rests against Gikwang's shoulder, "Please sir, I can't-I need to!"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I swear to god (Y/n), if you come on my desk." He growls, pushing (Y/n) off him and pinning him to the desk. The hand that was on his hip moves to behind his knee and hikes his leg up giving him a new angle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" _Ngh-ah! _Oh my god!" (Y/n) vision blurs and he's full on sobbing, needing to cum so bad it was starting to hurt.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"H-hurts, please sir! It hurts!" He cries out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I thought you liked it when it hurts?" Gikwang replies with a sadistic smirk and of course, it was true, but (Y/n) would never say it out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________(Y/n) was so lost in pain and pleasure he was beginning to lose words and soon was babbling nonsense, some drool falling from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He blinks confused and whines loudly when Gikwang suddenly pulls out and then he's flipped onto his back. He looks up though damp eyelashes, his back in a constant arch because of his restrained hands and then moans when Gikwang thrusts back into him, his pace the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sor-sorry!" (Y/n) sobs, his cock ached so badly, every ounce of his pride gone. "I'm sorry f-for being rude! I'm sorry for being-being bad!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Look at me." Gikwang orders and he's smirking at the crying brunette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________(Y/n) shakes his head and struggles to keep his eyes open, "P-please, I'll behave!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Mhm," Gikwang hums and his grip tightens on (Y/n)'s hips as he feels his own orgasm approaching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Please, let me cum." (Y/n) begs, his voice was getting scratchy from his loud moaning and crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Go ahead, baby." Gikwang says in a sweet voice and (Y/n) sobs in relief words that sound like thank you falling from his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His orgasm rips through his body and pleasure courses through his veins tenfold. He gasps and his eyes roll to the back of his, his mouth open in a silent moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gikwang slows his thrusts but goes just as deep, helping the brunette through his release when he too is coming. He curses loudly, losing his rhythm and (Y/n)'s crying as he comes down from his high._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It's silent for a moment, the only noise was their heavy breathing and (Y/n)'s whimpering when Gikwang pulls out. Gikwang stares down at the dazed brunette for a second and (Y/n) looks up at him when he feels his heated gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They stare at each other for a moment before (Y/n) feels lips press to his and he instantly melts. He wants to pull him back when Gikwang pulls away but his hands were still bound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Maybe I should be bad more often." He breathes and Gikwang gives him a warning look before chuckling and going to untie his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
